1. Field
This disclosure relates generally to oscillators, and more specifically, to an oscillator with startup circuitry.
2. Related Art
Various types of oscillators are commonly used to provide a clock signal for use within integrated circuits. In some applications, it is important for the oscillator to have a low Process Voltage Temperature (PVT) variation such that a reliable clock signal is provided across PVT variations. Furthermore, upon startup of an oscillator, time is required before a stable clock signal of the oscillator is achieved. For some applications, in which a clock signal is needed quickly upon startup, this stabilization time is too lengthy. For example, in the case of a non-volatile memory (NVM) array which is operating in a very low power (VLP) scheme, the memory wakeup and read operation needs to happen during a relatively short time period. Therefore, waiting for the clock signal to stabilize may prevent achieving the lower target memory access times during VLP. Therefore, a need exists for an improved oscillator with reduced startup times.